The disobediant slave
by xX The Noxious Syringe Xx
Summary: Vegeta has taken over the world and through dire circumstances Bulma becomes his disobedient sex slave. WARNING: Rape & Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own DBZ or any of it's characters.

**Authors note:** I'm sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors. I try my best lol.

Bulma was sobbing heavily into her torn, dirt crusted gloves again. She was still unable to believe all that has happened in the past year. One day herself and her friends were laughing, having a grand time as usual. The sky beautiful, everything was at peace...until he came. Vegeta. He had stolen the dragon balls and wished all of Goku's power into himself. With his new found strength everything changed. Everyone she knew had been murdered, unable to stand up to him. No one was in comparison to Vegeta in the slightest. All the cities and villages had been destroyed. The world was in ruin. There were few survivors left. There wasn't even hope left. After the dragon granted Vegeta's wish, he shattered the dragon balls so no one could take his power away. Now she was living in a pathetic excuse for a home. More like a man made cave dug into the ground. Utterly filthy.

Bulma rubbed her eyes and shook her head angrily at herself. "I need to knock this off! They aren't coming back and nothing can change that. What I must do is survive. Speaking of which...I'm running out of supplies. There's barely any food left. Not that there was any to begin with." She thought to herself. So she picked herself up and got ready to venture out.

After a while Bulma made it to the renegade camp. Since the earth was pretty much destroyed money was useless. Of course, because she was rich but at least she did have some of her capsules left. Which was one thing that could at least bring a smile to her face. They were the new currency. After lots of haggling she got some much needed food and supplies for trading in one of her car capsules. Not that she could use it anyway. Fuel was just as hard to come by as a shower. Just the thought of a shower could make her break down.

Bulma let out a sigh and sat down. "ugh, I need to rest a minute before I head back out. I'm completely exhausted!" She muttered to herself.

Suddenly there's an ear shattering explosion! Rocks and chunks of dirt flew out everywhere. Bulma panics and scrambles to hide but there's so much dirt in the air she can't see an inch in front of her. The air is so thick that she coughs and chokes just to get a breath. Hoping it's just a malfunctioning machine that blew up somewhere in the camp she calms down for a second. If only she could hear the guns going off or the screams surrounding her but Bulma's ears were ringing from the explosion. The dirt cloud in the air begins to thin and the first thing that shows is blood. Blood and bodies. Terrified she leaps up and forces her legs faster than they can go toward the exit. Her lungs still filling with dirt cause her to have a violent couching fit. In that moment she closes her eyes. Worst mistake she could make. In that second of poor judgment her foot catches on something, her body falling hard to the ground. Taking a second to look back she see's her foot snagged on a shredded corpse. Limbs missing, organs laying out on the earth she never would have imagined to see. The horrific display before her caused her to let out a scream so deep from her gut, it could have caused her heart to stop. Trying to get up and away from the scene before her, someone notices Bulma. They race over and bash the hilt of their gun into the side of her head. In less than a second Bulma was unconscious.

"Wake up. Wake up. Hurry they're coming." A voice said. Bulma felt someone gently nudging her. Groggily Bulma sat up. Her head throbbing. The pain radiating to the rest of her body. She looked at the girl who kneeled beside her, terror filled her eyes. She realized she was in a cell, jail or dungeon she didn't know. There were at least seven other girls in there with her, with the same look in their eyes as well. They all clung to each other and started to tremble as four guards approached the door. They were saiyan guards. Bulma thought they looked like barbarians. She sneered at the egotistical looks on their faces. One of them marched in and grabbed the hair of one of the girls and dragged her out by it. The poor thing was screaming and trying to dig her nails into his hands, hoping he would let go but it was no use. Another grabbed Bulma by her wrists but she had enough strength to pull herself closer just enough to sink her teeth deep enough into his hand to draw blood. The taste of his blood sickened her but she bore her teeth in that much deeper giving her just a moment to spring up and dash away.

"Fucking bitch!" Screamed the guard as he dashed after her while the other's chuckled. As fatigued as Bulma already was she sprinted as fast as she could through the maze like dungeon. Her nose stung with the smell of piss and decay. As she turned a corner she met up with the vile saiyan. She swiftly turned around heading back the other way but this time he was too quick for her. He grabbed her ankle and slammed her tiny frame against the dungeon wall breaking her nose in the process. The crimson liquid streamed down her face as she lay on the floor. Bulma managed to muster up enough energy to get back up and and leap up on top of him. Wrapping one arm around his neck and used her free hand to gouge her fingernails into his eye socket. She held back vomit as her nail dug into the left eye enough to cause his eye to pop and ooze. Screaming in agony the guard grasped her arm and twisted her off, splintering it in the process. She laid on the filth covered floor sobbing and without any strength left.

"You cunt. You FUCKING CUNT! You're going to pay for this. Believe me, you will." He bellowed at her. He slammed his boot down onto her face fracturing her jaw. As Bulma spit out blood be started kicking her in the ribs as roughly as he could. Bulma tried to curl up but she just couldn't move anymore. As she drifted into unconsciousness he still beat her and he kept beating her through out the night.

Days later Bulma awoke. Her whole body throbbing in pain. She gritted her teeth and spat on the cell floor. Her mouth tasted foul. Metallic, like old blood. "Ugh. That asshole. I think he broke some of my ribs." Looking around the cell, she was alone this time. There were some putrid rags on the floor, which she could only assume was supposed to be a bed. A bucket was in the corner which made her stomach churn. It was apparently the 'potty'. Bugs were scattered around the tiny cell and the stench of blood and death stained the floor. As she looked around more she spotted another cell down the hall a bit. There was a lizard girl in there. Her eyes were bruised, crusted blood on her face and body. Rags for clothes. "Um, excuse me." Bulma spoke to her.

"Oh thank god you're awake. Do you know what we're doing here? What's going on? Oh please tell me." The lizard begged Bulma. Bulma could only shake her head and tell her that she absolutely no idea. She could only wonder herself. As the hours passed they talked about their lives before the world changed. The small chitchat seemed to bring their spirits up a little. Assumabley the lizard girl had been alone for the past year as well. Talking to someone in the dire situation did bring some comfort even though it wouldn't last for long. Soon enough a guard came to Bulma's cell. She didn't know what frightened her more. The thought of being beaten again, or wondering why he had such a big grin plastered on his disgusting face. "I can either drag you out or you can come willingly." He spoke. Not wanting to attain anymore injuries Bulma did what he said. He brought her to another cell but this one was much bigger. Unfortunately though it was more more putrid smelling.

The guards bent down and looked her in the face. His grin got even wider. "Do you know what today is?" He asked with a smirk in his voice. "n, n, no" Bulma stuttered. Her body was shaking with fear. He grabbed her hands and pinned them against the wall above her head. She struggled but with her body trying to heal she was simply to week to even be the slightest threat. He held her chin with his other hand. "Today my dear, is body inspection day." He spoke directly in front of her face, barely brushing against her. He dragged his slimy tongue along her cheek. Bulma winced and her eyes started to tear. "Body,...body inspection day?" she choked out. "Mmmhmm" He purred nipping at her neck. "And you've been a very naughty girl I've heard. I do believe you need some breaking in. Luckily that's my job."

Tears began streaming down Bulma's face. Her whole body was not only shaking at this point but trembling. Her knees began to buckle. "Oh god please. Please don't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I won't try to run away again please!" She begged. "Just don't do that." She could only cry harder.

"Hahaha what? Oh don't tell me you're a virgin. Mmm this is going to be more fun than I thought. Don't worry hun,..After I'm done with you, you'll never want another." He dragged his nails down her shirt, shredding it with ease. The scraps of cloth fell to the ground. Bulma begged and pleaded but it only made him grin more. Her lips quivered as he sliced off the rest of her clothes. He dragged his hands along her body and put such a tight squeeze on her breast it put an immediate bruise. The visible pain sent a purr through him. He nuzzled up to her neck and bore his sharp teeth. Without warning he plunged them into her shoulder. Bulma cried out as blood flowed out of the gaping holes. This could only make him chuckle under his breath. For what seemed like an eternity to Bulma, he was practically torturing her. Clawing gouge marks into her tender skin, biting her nipples till they bled and covering her body in bruises. Bulma's knees fully buckled on her. She was only propped up because he still pinned her arms.

"Well don't you look yummy and see, you're so excited you can barely stand. Well, lets move you than. To a more appealing position anyway." He said thrilled. He laid Bulma on the floor stomach down and propped her knees up doggy style. He held her arms behind her back. Bulma couldn't help but cry even harder knowing what was coming. Her face was pressed against the floor and could swear the smell of terror was embedded into it. Before she knew it he thrust his swollen cock into her. Bulma screamed out. It felt like he was tearing her up inside. With every thrust the pain grew. It felt like he was entering her womb. It hurt so bad his dick might as well have been made of broken shards of glass. As rough as he was she tried so hard to hold back her tears and sobs. It seemed the more upset she became...the worse it was. It felt like it would never end. She tried so hard to think of other things but alas nothing helped. Bulma didn't know how long it continued for. She just ended up passing out.

Once again she awoke in cell. Her body was much more sore than what she remembered. "The lizard girl wasn't in her cell. Hopefully they aren't doing what they did to me." She thought. Bulma couldn't feel more miserable. She could only cry herself back to sleep.

This continued every day. Someone new would come get her, than they would beat and rape her. One of them said it was until her spirit was broken but she already felt that way. She only put up a front to them. She couldn't bare to let these animals know she's given up. Although no one has told her why she is here. Bulma could only wonder is this is why. Only to be abused and raped? How long would this continue for? She rather that the explosion had killed her than have this every day for the rest of her life or until they got sick of her.

**-Months later-**

Bulma woke up as usual expecting the daily treatment but unknown to her today was different. The guard came as usual but instead of the same cell where she was constantly abused, he took her to a much bigger room. Some other poor looking women were in there as well. He ordered her to stand up against the wall with the others. "They're all here." He spoke to another saiyan. All the girls got hosed down. Shivering from the freezing water they were all glad when a guard tossed them all slightly less filthy clothes. Bulma couldn't help but blush and try to keep herself covered as she changed. Which seemed quite unusual for her considering what's been happening to her for some time now. One would think it wouldn't matter to her anymore. Once they all clothed the guard ordered them all to line up. The girls scrambled to get into place. "When the king comes in you all WILL be respectful. Do not speak unless spoken to. Do not move from your spot unless you are told to. If you don't follow my orders what will be coming to you will make the past few months seem like it was bliss." He barked at them. This only made them all more nervous. "King?" Bulma wondered. "What would he want with us?"

A few moments passed and footsteps could be heard. Everyone turned their head to look as the door opened and in walked King Vegeta. Bulma couldn't help but stare at him. The experience in the dungeon made her loathe men but he was gorgeous. Six foot one, long black hair that defied gravity, a toned body. The thoughts that raced through her head turned her cheeks scarlet and made her bite down on her lip. "He looks a little cocky and arrogant though." She thought. He glanced at each one as he walked by. "Are these all of them?" Vegeta asked the guard. The guard got pretty nervous from the hint of agitation in King Vegeta's voice. "Yes sir." He replied.

"Ugh." Vegeta spoke. "These are pathetic excuses for women. Well let me have a look." He walked back down the line taking a much closer look at each one of them. He stopped in front of a short brunette. She was pretty mousy looking, quite timid too. "Woman. What were your duties before?" He said to her. Her eyes widened and looked up at him. "um,..um,.." she could barely speak above a whisper. "Now woman!" Vegeta barked at her. "I, I was a housewife sir." She spoke a little louder. "Good. You will be my new cleaning servant. The last one was a lazy fuck so you better really scrub. I'd hate for what happened to her, done to you." He chuckled.

A guard escorted her out of the room and off she disappeared. Vegeta went down the line of girls again looking them over one by one. One became a kitchen help, one the laundry so on and so forth. When he came to Bulma she didn't feel scared this time. She was hoping to be a gardener. At least that way she could be out in the sun all day. "Woman you will be my new mistress." He said to her. "Mistress?" Bulma spoke out. "BITCH!" Screamed a guard. "You were told not to speak unless spoken to!"

"It's alright." Vegeta said to him. He looked back at Bulma. "Well it looks like you have a little spirit that's good." He said smirking. "I like spirit. Makes things,.. more interesting. Mistress, sex slave, fuck toy, personal slut, etc. What ever you like to call it." Bulma gulped but she wasn't as frightened as she would have thought. He was very attractive. "Who knows he might be sweet...or romantic in bed." She thought. "This might not be so bad." Knowing she was just trying to be hopeful did help a little. Like the others, a guard came over and escorted her out of the room.

**~End of chapter one~**

**I love comments and reviews! I also love ideas and of course if I used one you gave me I would credit you. Suggestions to improve anything in my story/writing is also appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

As they were walking down the hall he spoke to her. "Well I guess today is your lucky day then slut. You are to be King Vegeta's slave. We need to get you cleaned up." Bulma's eyes lit up when she realized she was leaving the dungeon. "Finally!" She thought. The fact of being a slave still terrified her but at least she was out of that awful place. He brought her to a most extravagant room. The canopy bed was covered in the most beautiful silk sheets she had ever seen. The gigantic windows had vibrant red velvet curtains. There was a table covered in the most appetizing food. Her stomach gave a fierce growl. Filthy water and food you wouldn't feed to rats was all she was given before. The more she looked around the room she more hopeful she got. Beautiful furniture, delicious food. "Maybe this wouldn't be so bad." She thought.

"You look like shit bitch. Go wash up. Clean clothes will be in there for you." He spoke grouchily at her. "OH GOD! An actual shower!" She thought. Excitement just swept over her and she couldn't help but let out a joyful squeal. For a year and a half she hasn't had a shower or a bath. Bulma was so overwhelmed. The guard left and slammed the door behind him. She practically danced to the bathroom. The first thing she did was draw herself a much needed bath. She drizzled a little soap as the water ran. As the tub began to fill she looked in the mirror. Her body had wasted away. He cheek's were practically caved in. Dark circles swarmed her eyes. She looked paler than ever. "At least my breasts didn't shrink from losing so much weight." She giggled to herself. She tore off her blood and cum stained rags for clothes and tossed them on the bathroom floor. The tub was just about full but she couldn't bare to wait any longer.

She sank herself down in the warm tub. "Mmm this is heavenly." It felt like all her troubles were just melting away. It almost made her forget the situation she was in but she didn't want to think about that right now. All she wanted was to enjoy this moment. For all she knew this could be the last bath of her life. Bulma laid in the bubbly water until her body was pruney. A few hours had passed and she decided it was time to get out. After all she was exhausted and want to sleep. She couldn't wait to lay in a real bed. She dried herself up and looked around for her clothes the guard said would be in there. She saw something hanging up and a smile spread across her face. It was just a simple light pink silk nightie. Lacy and cute. She laughed a little thinking that it doesn't look like King Vegeta's taste. She only assumed from how he looked. Putting on clean clothes couldn't help but make her glow. She walked lazily over to the bed and flopped down. A big happy sigh escaped her lips as she sank into the soft mattress. Bulma curled right up under the covers and drifted off to sleep immediately.

The next morning the light escaping though the window curtains woke her up. Bulma was surprised but thankful that King Vegeta didn't sleep in the room last night. Her body needed to recoup from everything. Feeling much better she got up and let out a stretch. The smell of waffles was in the air. Her stomach made a gigantic growl. She went over to the table that was placed in the middle of the room and noticed every kind of breakfast food was laid out for her. Bulma was starving and began shoving food in her mouth. She barely could swallow the food because she was so staving she hardly chewed. She couldn't have cared less though. Real food laid out before her. She ate and ate until her stomach was about to burst. After her enormous meal she looked poked around the room. Nothing too exciting was found. Although she did find a wide selection of costumes in the closet and lacy lingerie in the dresser. There was an armoire full of shoes. They looked more like hooker, stripper shoes though.

She let out a sign and looked for something more tolerable to put on. She ended up with black booty shorts that caused her butt to practically hang out. It was either that or a miniskirt which barely covered anything which was funny because It was the longest skirt in the room. She also put on pink thigh high stockings. Bulma did like the little bows on the stockings though. What she really liked was an off the shoulders shirt that was hiding in the back of the closet. Digging through the armoire after a while she found a pair of shoes that fit. Black pinstripe stripper heels that had daggers for the heel. It took her a few minutes to get the hang of walking in them. Wandering back into the bathroom she found someone had left her some makeup. Bulma put up her hair and painted herself up a little. Just so she didn't seem so pathetic looking. "God I look like a whore."She said to herself sighing. "It's all the clothes that are in here though."

She went over to the doors to the room. Peering out she saw guards standing beside them. "Um.." Bulma spoke. "Get back inside wench!" One of the guards shouted at her. "You're not allowed to wander the castle unless King Vegeta says so." Bulma pouted and went back into the room. She layed back down on the bed and sighed. "What am I to do?" She thought. There wasn't anything in the room to do but at least it was million times better than the daily treatment she usted to recieve. Laying there she couldn't help but wonder what life like this was going to be like. Is she always going to be a slave? Was King Vegeta a brute? Was he violent, sweet or romantic? Would he have an anger problem? Would he beat her? Would he treat her nice and possiably let her go? Maybe he would be a guy who she could love? Would he love her back? Maybe they would get married? "Oh god these thoughts are silly. I'm a slave. Remember Bulma. This is your life now." She spoke out loud.

"Indeed you are woman." Spoke a voice from across the room. Bulma sat up startled and blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here." She spoke softly. "Of course you didn't. Otherwise you would have kept your mouth shut." Vegeta said. "Now get over here and show your king some respect. Bow down to me woman." Bulma felt flustered because she's never had to bow to anyone before. Why would she want to? Especially to such an arragont king making servents bow. She got up and walked slowly. She was stalling. Her pride was getting in the way. Why would she want to grovel down infront of that egotistical bastard. She stopped walking. Bulma crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air. "No! Why would I bow down to..." Before bulma could finish her sentence Vegeta flew over in the blink of an eye, grabbed her throat and pinned her agianst the wall. She started choking and ghasping. He snarled at her, his temper rising. "You worthless little shit! You will learn to do as I say. I can make every living day utterly miserable for you or you can live a decent life for a slave. It's your choice woman." He growled at her through clenched teeth. She kept trying to pry his hand off her throat but she was obviously too weak. The thought of going back down into the dungeon infuriated her. Yes it terrified her too but Bulma always had a problem with holding her tounge. She was very hard headed. It only made her mouth run off more.

"Never asshole!" Bulma managed to choke out. "I'm giving you one last chance whore." He snarled back. "Ha. Like I'll grovel for you." She thought. Before you know it bulma slammed her knee into Vegeta's groin. It didn't exactly hurt but more-so startled him. He let go of bulma for just a moment and she dashed away from the king. Just as fast as before he flew over and grabbed her. She trembled. "Oh god why the hell did I do that? He's probably going to kill me!" Thought Bulma. "Hahaha you stupid bitch. Do you even know how strong I am?" Vegeta spoke. He tightened his grip on her arm. Bulma winced. It felt like he was going to snap her arm in two! "You've been a naughty little whore. You will learn to bow to your king!" Anger was boiling in his voice. He threw her over her shoulder and carried her to the bed. She tried kicking and pounding his back but he just held onto her harder. He threw her down on the bed and ripped off her shorts. She tried to scramble off the bed but he held onto her ankles and held them over her head. She couldn't move. Only a little movement in her arms but it wasn't much use.

"So you little slut, you want to see what happens to disobediant slaves?" He spat at her. She bit her lip and the terror that showed in her eyes only made him harder. He rubbed his thumb in circles against her clit and she couldn't help but let a moan escape. "Oh so you like that woman? Well how about this?" Vegeta smirked and thrust his cock deep into her virgin asshole. Bulma screamed out. The pain was immense. Vegeta only purred as blood ran down his cock. The fact that he tore her ass open made him that much more horney. He slowly pulled back out but thrusted back in much more harder. She screamed again and let out oncontroable sobs. He kept thrusting rougher, harder, deeper until she couldn't cry anymore. Vegeta pulled out and grinned at her gaped ass. "Since you've been a good little girl I'll make this a little nicer for you." He licked his thumb and rubbed it on her. The spit helped a little but not by much. He could have fisted her ass for all she knew. She wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. After some time had passed Vegeta finally let out a groan and came deep inside her. The cum oozed out of her and trickled down onto the bed. Bulma's eyes were puffy and her face stained with tears. Thankful he was finally done, she curled up into a ball once he let go.

She clutched a pillow and sobbed heavily into it. Vegeta chuckled. "Oh do you think we're done? I don't believe so."He grabbed her ponytail and yanked her off the bed. "Please not again!" Bulma sobbed. "Clean it. I wan't you to suck all the cum off me." He barked at her. She just sat there looking up at him so he grabbed the rest of her hair with his other hand and shoved her face down onto him. His cock was stuffed down her throat. She pushed and shoved so she could get a breath but he wouldn't budge. After a moment he pulled her head back and she ghasped for air. Before she could take a second breath he shoved himself down into her mouth again. He tightened his grip and told her to rub her toung along his shaft as he stuffs her throat or he'll just fuck her ass again. Bulma immediately did as she was told. Time passed and her jaw was getting awefully sore. Plus she was getting quite bored.

"Maybe I can get some amusement out of this." She thought. Bulma took her right hand and lowered it down to her clit. "It did feel amazing when he touched me there." So she started to rub herself and play with it. Unable to keep herself from moaning she accidentally let one out. The muffled moan didn't go unheard by Vegeta. Looking down he saw what she was up to. Pulling her head back he shouted at her "Woman how dare you pleasure yourself without my say so!" She removed her hand at once. Getting nervous because she's never had to do this before. She wondering what would happen if she did a bad job. Would he beat her, or rape her again? After her attempt of sucking off King Vegeta he eventually came on her face. She didn't mind it so much. Just the fact that cum got cold too quickly.

When she was about to stand up Vegeta cracked her in the face. "Bitch don't fuck around with me! You will try harder next time woman." He shouted. Bulma held her cheek and her lip started to quiver. Tears welled up in her eyes. She ran to the bathroom. He could only shrug. Her being upset didn't mean shit to him. She sat crying in the bathroom for hours. All she wanted was things to back to normal. The way they were a year and a half ago. She would give anything. In her mind she kept begging and pleading for her wish to come true. Only just to go home and see her family again. She ended up falling asleep on the bathroom floor too afraid to go back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to say I'm sorry to the readers. It's been..a long time since I added a new chapter. I have a 2 year old and it's hard to get stuff done. Plus it really doesn't help that only after 2 chapters I hit a wall with the story, i had a few ideas..they sucked and got me more stuck than I was. T_T So if you guys want the story to continue please throw some ideas at me! (you will be credited of course) i would really appreciate it because I cant think of anything.

again sorry about the..year delay. I appreciate those who do read this. =3


End file.
